Beautiful Nightmare
by Batfangirl7773
Summary: Alexander tells Daniel stories of monsters that live in the castle. What the baron failed to mention, however, is that the monsters were following an unlikely ally. Unexpectedly, Daniel meets this so called warrior and is introduced to ideas he never knew existed. With war brewing within the walls, will Daniel remain loyal to the Baron, or will he have an unusual change of heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't kill me! I read a couple of these fanfics and Daniel seems like a real loner... so I decided to make this story.**

Chapter 1

_"Please Daniel! Tell me the story again," Hazel pleaded, huddling under the covers of her bed._

_"I have already told you a million times," Daniel protested, playfully pushing his little sister._

_"Just this last time though! Please," she tried again, tugging her older brother's cuff. _

_"Oh alright. Move over," Daniel sighed, sitting down on Hazel's bed. A single candle illuminating the dark room. _

_The wind blew harshly outside, and rain drummed on the roof of the small wooden house._

_Their father snored loudly down the hall, so the siblings we careful not to wake him._

_Hazel snuggled next to her brother, patiently awaiting for Daniel to begin. He took a deep breath and began to tell his tale._

_"Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess. Her hair like sunshine gold, and her eyes, gold, like the sun. She was very wise and thoughtful, and was loved by all of the people in the village," Daniel started._

_"But her father was very old," Hazel interrupted._

_"Shush Hazel, don't interrupt. I was just getting to that," Daniel scolded playfully. Hazel stayed silent, her eyes begging for him to continue._

_"But her father, the king, was a very old man. He needed a new heir to the throne, so he called upon his only daughter, and his wife, the queen."_

_"What was her name," Hazel asked, entranced. Daniel chuckled, his sister already forgotten what he had told her._

_"Her name was Rose," Daniel answered, dragging out the silence._

_"I'm sorry, please go on," she urged. _

_"'Annie, my love, my time is coming. There must be a new heir to the throne,'" the king said. The queen blinked away her tears and nodded towards her husband._

_"Rose, you are next in line for the throne. I have planned a royal ball, where many princes will attend, asking for your hand. I am leaving the decision of your husband up to you, but you need to find him in two days time."_

_"But Rose was very stubborn. And did not want to be rushed into marriage," Hazel said. _

_"Yes she was wasn't she," Daniel said, ignoring her sister's outbursts._

_"Abandoning her duties to her kingdom, she ran away from home with nothing but the clothes on her skin, her sparkling tiara thrown hastily to the floor of her palace."_

_"She ran all the way down to the village, confused and lost, in a flood of tears, when suddenly, the door to the baker's shop opened."_

_"And then she saw the most handsome man she had ever seen, with long brown locks and big blue eyes," Hazel quoted._

_"Yes, and this was the baker's son, just an ordinary peasant. The two fell deeply in love, but the baker's son, Eric, did not know that Rose was the heir."_

_"As the king lay on his death bed, he swam in the sadness of losing his only daughter, and his kingdom thrown into mayhem. He prayed that Rose would return to take her place."_

_"She did didn't she," Hazel gasped, shaking her brother's arm._

_"Of course she did. She told her love that she was the heir, and had to return to the throne. They wept together for they knew that they could never be together._

_"'I will accompany you back to the castle, my love,"' Eric said, heartbroken._

_"In the last few minutes of her father's life, Rose burst into the room, Eric at her side, but her father didn't scold, he only smiled."_

_"'Marry him Rose. Be as happy as I was in my lifetime. I love you my daughter,"' the king said, drawing in his final breath._

_"I love you too Father," Rose wept, clutching her father's hand, Eric's arms around her shoulders._

_"'Take care of her,"' the king wheezed, before his eyes closed, and never opened again."_

_"Why did he have to die Daniel," Hazel said, sniffling. Daniel brushed away the stray hairs from her face._

_"It's just the way things are Hazel. We are born, we live for a little while, and then we die," Daniel said quietly, not mentioning his sister's illness. She only nodded._

_"Rose was very sad about her father, but she and Eric were married, and they lived happily ever after," Daniel finished softly. Hazel could barely keep her eyelids open._

_"I wish I had Rose's life," Hazel said dreamily. _

_"Pleasant dreams," Daniel whispered to his sister, blowing out the candle._

_He thought about the story he had told so many times, and wondered what it was like to be in love, or what is was like to embrace a woman, or-"_

"Daniel! Are you paying attention," Alexander barked.

Daniel was thrown out of his past, and back to his present.

Daniel bowed his head in shame. It wasn't like he could help it!

It was almost as if he was _transported _almost. Transported back to his past. He could see or hear nothing else but his own tortured memories.

"I-I'm sorry," Daniel stuttered nervously.

He looked down at his hands and saw he was carrying the bright red flow rod, to fix the broken elevator.

"You do this every time Daniel! We need to find the blue rod, and you just ignore everything I'm saying!" Alexander scolded harshly.

Daniel was taken aback by the old man's temper. Sure he was scolded now and again, but he had never seen the baron this angry.

I didn- I'm sorry," he apologized again. The baron's eyes glittered with anger, but then softened.

"Perhaps you are overtired Daniel. We will return to the Storage tomorrow and finish what we started," Alexander said sternly.

Daniel nodded carefully, and picked up the lantern, holding the light close to him.

He gladly walked toward the door, ready to be away from the darkness of the storage.

But the worst thing about the storage, was the stories the baron told him.

They were about disfigured beings that were once soldiers, but were now monsters with no jaw and razor sharp claws, living only to gather human souls and add them to their collection.

They were rumored to patrol mostly in the storage, but they were found all over the old castle.

What Daniel did not understand, however, was how Alexander explained that the monsters were not the ones in control. That there was something else controlling what they did. Before he could ask the baron what he meant, he was sent off to do more work.

While Daniel was thinking about these horrific monsters and what could be controlling them, he didn't hear the shuffling of the baron behind him.

Daniel turned around to feel something hard collide into his head, and he instantly fell into darkness.

* * *

Alexander stood above the unconscious man, feeling very pleased with himself.

He dropped the sack of potatoes carelessly on the floor, and moved to collect the Englishman.

Daniel was so gullible. Not to mention careless and impatient, but for whatever reason, he had to have him.

Alexander smirked naughtily. Soon Castle Brennenburg would be under his complete control, and now that he had Daniel, this could be used to his advantage against her.

The baron chuckled evilly, and collected the Englishman in his arms and began to drag him back to the bed chambers.

Suddenly, he heard a low growl. In his surprise he dropped the unconscious man on the floor, and whirled around to pick up the lantern.

He could see the monster's form in the distance, but felt the slightest twinge of fear when he realized it wasn't one of his.

The gatherer stalked towards him, claws extended. He could see two more monsters appear behind the first, growling just as furiously.

The baron readied himself to call for his brutes. If this was the way she wanted to do it, so be it.

_"Sedo vestri," _a voice said from within the shadows.

Alexander smirked as he translated the latin language. Calm yourselves.

"You are in our territory baron. Get out," the feminine voice growled. The gathers grunted in agreement. Alexander only chuckled.

"Your fierceness is very intimidating, but I think we both know that the castle is mine," the baron said darkly.

"Not yet _vos monasteriense," _the voice cussed in the old language. The baron's fingers twitched, itching to get his hands on this women.

"You have fought valiantly, but you are easily over powered, my dear. Surrender yourself, and perhaps I will let the monsters live," Alexander threatened, licking his lips.

The gatherers growled and took several steps forward, daring the baron to continue.

"We will fight. And I _will _kill you," the voice barked.

"You are easily outnumbered my dear. If a fight is what you want, so be it," Alexander chuckled.

_"Adveho," _the woman said, and the Gatherers turned and walked back onto the depths of the storage.

The baron turned and collected the flow rod, and the still unconscious Daniel, and turned to leave, thoughts of war and the young woman swirling in his head.

He could almost feel the pair of golden eyes watching him leave.

Little did he know, however, that they weren't watching him, but the helpless man in his arms.

**Please tell me if this is stupid or not, lol I really don't know whats wrong with me. This story is going to get a lot better, this was just an intro. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I was really happy on how the first chapter came out, so I've decided to continue. Hope you guys like it so far! Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 2

_"W-what happened," _Daniel thought groggily.

His head hurt like hell, and his whole body ached.

He sat up, somehow back in his bed. His head was pounding, and his hands were shaking uncontrollably.

He looked up to see the baron sitting close by, looking fatigued, but arrogant.

"How are you feeling Daniel," Alexander smirked.

Daniel was too out of it to notice the baron's smugness.

Suddenly, and noticed he was stripped down to his trousers, and his whole body was covered with sweat, as were the bed sheets. Daniel was perplexed, he didn't remember having any nightmares.

Then again, he didn't remember anything at all really.

"Awful. Did I have another nightmare," Daniel asked. The baron chuckled and shook his head.

"You tell me," he answered.

"Not that I can recall. W-what happened, I thought we were back in the storage," Daniel said, his head spinning.

"You had quite a nasty fall and hit your head. I brought you back here," Alexander said, eyeing the very confused Englishman.

"Speaking of storage, we need to return and collect the blue rod," Alexander continued, changing the subject.

Daniel nodded. He remembered that. He remembered everything before turning around to make sure the baron was following him, then nothing.

_"Perhaps I wasn't watching were I was going," _Daniel thought, rising shakily to his feet.

He collected his clothes and dressed. He saw the baron studying him out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm ready when you are," Daniel announced uncomfortably. The baron shook his head.

"Forgive me, but I will not be accompanying you this time. I have my-ah- servants to attend to this morning," Alexander said carefully.

Daniel's eyes widened.

"Alone?! But I-" Daniel started, before the baron began pushing him towards the door.

"Don't worry Daniel, we just need the blue rod, and then we can use the elevator once again," Alexander said excitedly.

He pushed the half full lantern, and one bottle of healing salve into his hands before pushing him out the door.

"But-Alexander! W-what about the-" the door slammed shut behind him.

"Monsters," Daniel finished nervously. He tucked the healing salve in his pocket for safe-keeping.

He trudged down the stairs and over to the storage door. He took a deep breath and opened the door quietly. The darkness was immediately overwhelming, and Daniel lit the lantern. It glowed brightly, and Daniel felt more secure.

Daniel moved swiftly and silently, following the lighted torches he and the baron had lit the day before. He made his way down to the scattered rock slide.

The baron had blown up a giant landslide with an explosion he concocted from the primary and secondary barrels. He remembered himself being amazed at Alexander's quick thinking.

He walked briskly by the rocks, when the flooring above began to cave in.

Daniel dropped the lantern in surprise and flung himself forward before another landslide replaced the first, breaking the lantern, and trapping Daniel in an unfamiliar area.

Daniel let out a shaky breath. The darkness was getting to him. He needed to find a light source before he lost his senses completely. Up ahead, he could make up a very faint light, and Daniel pushed his way towards it.

Then he heard the growls. They echoed off the walls, loud and ferocious.

Daniel let out a gasp. as he realized he wasn't alone. He broke into a run, towards the light.

He could hear the thumps of footsteps coming from behind him. Daniel was trembling all over, and he sprinted towards the light. He could feel the slight wind as the monster tried to wrap it's claws around Daniel's throat. He shrieked at bolted through the doorway.

Daniel slammed into the disfigured body of _another_ demon, and he, and the rather surprised gatherer flew across the cold, gritty floor. He heard the monster growl furiously beside him, sprawled across the ground.

He scrambled to his feet, terrified, and saw the monster he had outrun standing a mere few feet away.

"Y-you just stay back," Daniel yelled pathetically.

The monster only grunted and bolted towards him with inhuman speed. Then he felt it's clawed fist crash into his face.

The force of the strike sent Daniel crashing back down into the floor, screaming.

His face felt like it was on fire, and he tasted his own metallic blood fill his mouth. His vision blurred, and he raised his shaking hand to grip his cheek.

He could make out the looming shape of what could've been the devil himself, and saw that clawed hand raise once again to finish him off. He braced himself for death, when he was interrupted by a feminine voice.

_"Satis," _he heard the woman say. He could barely understand the Latin, but guessed that it meant, "Enough!"

His vision had cleared some, and he could see the grunt back away immediately, only to reveal a rather striking young woman.

She really was young. Maybe two or three years younger than _him. _

However, her youth couldn't hide what a natural beauty she was. Her long blonde hair glowed like the sun, even in the darkness of the storage, and ended just above her waist. Her green and white victorian dress was ripped and torn in several different places. She had abandoned her petty coats, so her dress brushed against her slender legs.

She walked towards him, several more gatherers stalking behind her.

What really caught Daniel's attention, however, was how she presented herself. Most women were silent, following in the shadows of their husbands or fathers. This mere _girl _walked with purpose, her chin held high. Her pride glowed off of her, defiance in her delicate features. This was a woman he would never hold a candle too. She was a fighter, a warrior of sorts.

She strode towards him, closer now, walking carefully.

"Get on your knees and pray _proditor_," the woman demanded, once again speaking the confusing language. Though the untranslatable word sounded quiet nasty.

His eyes widened at how this girl spoke to him. How dare she treat him like this! He was of noble blood!

_"Well, low noble blood," _he thought sheepishly, his anger dying.

He felt the monsters grasp his arms roughly and force him to his knees. The woman knelt down to his level, and studied him closely.

Up close, he could see the signs of fatigue and dirt streaks on her face, but he could see the fiery independence shining in her bright golden eyes overpowering the dirt maiming her beautiful face.

"Why are you here," the woman demanded. He felt so exposed staring into her vibrant eyes. He forced his own green ones to hers, showing an act of defiance.

"Well I'm _not _here to be ordered around by a child," Daniel shouted at her. That was a mistake.

Her fist collided into his already broken cheekbone.

"I may be younger than you, Englishman, but I will not hesitate to kill you," she said darkly. Daniel gulped.

The grunts growled in agreement, and the ones holding Daniel gave his arms a brutal yank for good measure. He winced at the newly found pain, and struggled against the beasts.

"Your the baron's little pet aren't you," she scoffed, laughing meanly. Her eyes sparkled with what looked like...hope?

Daniel bent his head in shame and nodded. Afraid to speak. Afraid to move. Afraid not to answer. The fear overwhelmed him, and he could feel his sanity slipping away.

He looked up, wanting to see her eyes again, but saw that hers were focused on a silver dagger in her hand.

Suddenly, he felt her fingers grip his long brown hair and yank his head back, pressing her blade to his throat. He let out an "Ah!" in surprise, letting out shaky breaths.

"Rather pathetic aren't you? I'd expect more from the baron's apprentice," she said, each insult feeling like a fresh stab to his heart.

"I'm capable of doing things you can't even imagine," Daniel retorted.

"Oh, believe me. I'm quite aware of what the baron could be teaching you," she said, softer this time. When she wasn't yelling, her voice was gentle enough to lull a baby asleep.

In one motion, she released his hair and withdrew the knife.

"Bind his hands, and bring him to my chambers. He will tell us what we want to know," she said, the gentleness gone from her voice.

The disfigured beings grunted and forced him back up to his feet. His sanity felt low as hell, but one thought came to his head. One horrible thought. It rushed like a tidal wave, his insanity disintegrating as he realized the truth.

The demons began dragging him away from the girl when he whispered, "It's you."

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"What about me," she questioned darkly, advancing over to him again.

She walked right up to him and stared him in the eyes until he couldn't bear to look into those glowing orbs anymore. Her presence sent a warm pleasant feeling through his chest. He smiled. He liked this feeling, though he couldn't recall what it was.

"You think this funny do you! What have you heard about me you foolish man," she demanded, her voice rising to full level.

"A-Alexander! H-he told me of these monsters. H-he said that s-something else was controlling them. That something else was calling the shots. And it's you," Daniel said breathlessly.

The grunts roared in anger and literally threw him across the room. He hit the wall with a terrible groan and collapsed to the ground. His whole body ached and felt as limp and broken as a rag doll.

"Stop it right now! _Nos postulo eum,"_ she shouted at the monsters. Her perfect Latin blended together, so it sounded like one long confusing word.

"Bind his hands. Bring him to my chambers. No more violence! He'll get enough of that later," she commanded. The gatherers grunted and strode towards him, but Daniel wasn't near being ready to be captured by a young child.

_"Possidebit illum,"_ he heard the woman say, sounding uninterested. He understood this phrase. "Get him."

Ignoring the pain, well _everywhere_, Daniel leapt to his feet and ran for what he was worth, his heart hammering through his chest. The warm feeling he had felt disappeared as fast as it had appeared. It left him feeling cold and empty.

Ignoring his feelings, he ran back towards the rock slide when he remembered that it had collapsed! He was trapped!

The growls and roars came from right behind him, and he spun around to meet the dozen claws reaching for him.

"No! Please!" Daniel cried, pushing the claws away weakly.

He felt himself being hoisted into the air, and dragged back toward the light. This time, he wanted to get as far away as possible from it.

Four monsters had ahold of all four of his limbs as they carried him back into the room. He kicked and yelled all the way.

"You will be punished severely for that Englishman," the woman said, standing above him. Instead of feeling fear, Daniel only chuckled.

"Can't blame a man for trying," he said shakily, a small grin on his face. To his surprise, the woman shared it, a glint of understanding in her piercing gold eyes.

**Finally! I'm done! Geez that took forever! Sorry for the wait, I really want to put a lot of thought into this story. Also to those who are reading Life in Hell, I will be updating that really soon. Thanks SO much to those who have decided to read. Reviews always make me feel super happy too! Please consider letting me know your feelings about my writing. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry about the long wait, I had a MAJOR shit-load of crap to turn in for school. Who knew going on vacation required so much work! Haha well at least I am back! Enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 3

Daniel struggled pathetically against the beasts. He needed to relieve himself of the pain, it was slowly tearing him apart, both literally and figuratively.

Their claws dug into his bare skin, leaving bloody gashes on his wrists and ankles. His cheekbone was undoubtedly broken, and felt sore and swollen. The metallic taste of his own blood still remained in his mouth, and his head was pounding so hard he thought it would burst.

The girl still stood above him, taking in the image of his vulnerable form. Her glowing eyes had lost that glint of understanding, now staring into his bright green ones with utter hatred.

"Bring him unharmed _meus amicitia. _We'll learn what we want to know about the baron," she told the deranged soldiers in her latin language. They grunted in response, but Daniel heard several more growls coming from behind him.

He flinched and struggled to turn his head. A fresh wave of fear seeped into him as he spotted several more of the monsters emerge from the dreaded darkness. He watched one in particular step forward and growl, its chin brushing up against its chest.

Daniel watched the girl's golden eyes skim over him again.

"Yes I know he is. Don't worry _vos dummy _I can handle it," she told the one grunt, rolling her eyes, a small smirk on her face.

Daniel was shocked, completely shocked. The monsters understood the girl as much as she understood them.

"Please don't make me regret my leaving. Oh, and calm him down before you bring him to me, yes?" she said, her voice loud with authority. She spun on her heels and began walking up the small flight of stairs, blond curls softly bouncing in time to her steps.

Daniel's eyes widened with fear as he watched her turn the corner, leaving him alone with several of the monsters.

"No wait! Please!" he cried after her.

His pathetic pleading was interrupted, however, when his broken body collided with the floor. He started screaming instead. He could've sworn he heard bones crack. A few tears escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheeks at the newly found pain.

"Oh god! Please stop it," he cried hoarsely. The beasts only let out ferocious growls, and forced him onto his stomach.

He could feel his entire body trembling violently, making the horrible throbbing in his leg more defined. He gritted his teeth and tried to deal with it.

He lifted his eyes watery eyes slightly and watched the four grunts that had been holding him surround his shaking form.

Daniel flinched and jerked away from the claws reaching for him, but was pinned to the floor none the less.

"Get off!" he shouted when he felt the claws grasp his bloody wrists. A harsh inhuman jerk on his arms silenced the Englishman.

Daniel felt the tough rope on his wrists and winced as it dug into his flesh. He stayed still as he let Gatherers bind his hands behind his back, not wanting to be beaten anymore.

He then felt himself being pulled roughly to his knees. He was way too tired to lift his head, so it hung against his bruised neck.

Two of the monsters gripped his upper arms tightly as the two more trailed behind. Daniel heard faint growls and shuffling, and assumed the rest were leaving.

They then climbed the short flight of stairs. Daniel picked his head up only to be met with darkness. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to shout, but suddenly, a scream echoed through the walls and a fire appeared out of nowhere.

Daniel jumped clear out of his skin, but naturally, the beasts were unaffected by the unsettling event. The room itself could have done that though.

Several chains hung from the ceiling, and blood was stained and smeared on the floor. A single goblet stood in the middle of the room, the fire burning brightly. A single door was in the corner of the room, and the monsters began dragging him towards it.

One of the Gatherers trailing them stepped forward and used its claws to... knock on the door?!

_"Adveho en," _Daniel heard the girl say. The ones that were trailing behind suddenly left, leaving Daniel alone with only two of the beasts. They opened the single door.

Daniel looked curiously at his surroundings and saw shelves lining the wall of the thin room, many useless items scattered on them. Daniel looked up towards the monster, an eyebrow raised.

The grunts only growled and pushed him back down towards the ground. Unfortunately with his arms restrained he couldn't break his fall. He felt his head collide to the floor, leaving him barely conscious. He pushed himself to his knees with difficulty, but saw that the monsters had opened a secret hatch leading even farther underground. The claws grasped his upper arms and attempted to drag him into the hole.

"Just the Englishman," the girl ordered. Daniel saw the beasts exchange a look, but then felt his body being shoved forward.

His face hit the ground first, damaging his cheekbone even more. Daniel howled at the discomfort.

"I swear those _monstra _are impossible sometimes," he heard the girl mutter. Daniel cringed, and pulled at the rope restraining his wrists, but every pull only made it tighter.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of soft hands on his shoulders. The girl pushed him gently against a wall, the cold, solid rock making him shudder. She sat on the ground opposite of him, her dress sweeping around her legs like a fan. Daniel took this time to study the room.

It was cleverly designed, with solid rock floors and walls that were completely smooth. The ceiling was made of the wooden floorboards of the room above, a small hatch acting as a trap door to exit. Inside the secret room, there were several tables, each one littered with papers and documents, some covering the ground as well. A small mattress laid in the corner of the room, covered with blankets. Beside the bed, was a small bedside table, holding dozens of candles. A small fire was made in the center of the room warming the damp room.

"Forgive my harshness, but my soldiers must understand that I have the authority," she said her voice softening. The bitterness remained, but at least she wasn't yelling. She still sat across from him, watching him carefully. Daniel only nodded, hundreds of questions filling his head.

"How can you understand them? Can they understand what all humans say?" Daniel asked curiously, but instantly regretting it. Alexander had always scolded him for asking too many questions. Though the constant lecturing was tiresome, he missed his old tutor. The girl only smiled.

"It seems we both want information, so let's make a deal, yes? You tell me about what the baron is planning, and I _might _answer a few questions you have for me," the girl proposed, her golden eyes shining with excitement. Daniel pondered this.

_"But Alexander isn't planning anything! What if she only wants to know where he'll be so she can unleash her demons on him," _Daniel thought in horror. How stupid he was being!

"How poorly must you think of me to believe I will tell you anything! Alexander is my friend and tutor, and I will never, ever give you any information that could harm him," Daniel said defiantly. The girl frowned, but suddenly laughed, a soft airy sound floating throughout the small room. Though Daniel was angry at her for laughing at him, he was also enhanced by the beautiful sound.

Her laughing, however, was not a sound filled with joy, but a sound filled with malice and disbelief.

"You honestly think that evil old man is your friend," she glared locking her pools of gold on him. Daniel clenched his teeth and gave a wild pull on his wrists, only causing him to shriek as he felt the rope cut through his torn skin and rest against his bone.

Pulling himself together, he answered, "I know he is." The woman's eyes softened the tiniest bit, but still stared at Daniel with utter shock.

"Then perhaps we should take a closer look at those bruises on your hips," she said, studying the ground. Daniel's heart stopped. It seemed as though the entire world stopped.

"Y-your lying," he stammered breathlessly. She only stared at him coldly.

"Am I?" She asked, lunging forwards. Daniel was taken aback at the sudden movement.

His body was wrenched away from the wall, and was forced to the floor. Daniel flailed his feet and felt it connect with the girl's petite form. A sharp cry escaped her mouth as Daniel scrambled to his feet. The sudden action immediately made him dizzy, but he struggled to stay on his feet.

The woman lay on the ground, clutching her cheek that was heavily bleeding. Daniel felt a sense of pride, but guilt as he realized that he had injured a defenseless woman.

The girl regained her composure soon enough, but something was off. A large gash still remained on her cheek where he had kicked her, but suddenly it began to disappear until it was gone completely, leaving it as clean and smooth as it was before.

As Daniel was trying to wrap his head around what happened, the girl made her second attack, brining the poor Englishman back to the floor, pinning his trembling body down with her own small one.

"If you plan to hold me for ransom any money you want will be yours, I promise you! Please, just let me go," Daniel cried at his final attempt for mercy.

He looked at the beautiful girl pinning him down, a pleasant warm feeling filling his entire body as her liquid eyes must have been reading him like an open book. His eyes begged for release, but his body sure didn't. She thankfully didn't seem to notice this, but looked at him with impatience.

"I am not looking for money and I am not looking to hurt you anymore. All I want is information, and _I _promise _you _that if you tell me what I wish to know all your pain and suffering will.. slip away," she murmured, pressing her hand harder against his cheek.

The next few moments were beyond reason and explanation for Daniel. As the woman touched him, his body instantly relaxed, way out of his control, of course. Instant numbing occurred under her palm, and his cheek felt cold and tingly. His frightened eyes met her concentrated ones as he slowly felt the pain falling away from his broken cheekbone, leaving a warm, pleasant sensation in its place.

Daniel was now at a loss for words, and his mind went completely blank as the woman took her hand away.

"I told you once Englishman. I do not wish to injure you, and am capable of relieving you of your pain. I just want to know what the baron is planning," she said, a large amount of desperation in her honey-like voice.

"I won't let you kill him," Daniel gasped, still out of breath at the healing of his face.

"And why not? I would think you would want him killed after his certain _intimacy_ towards you," the girl said staring him down with her own intimate gaze.

"I beg your pardon!" Daniel exclaimed. Never in his life had her heard of such sin!

"Look for yourself," she said rolling off of him, the instant warmth he had felt diminished leaving Daniel feeling freezing.

Suddenly he felt a sharp tug on his trousers, causing the Englishman to yelp. Luckily, nothing was shown except his frail hips, but it still didn't stop him from turning red from embarrassment.

The woman sat politely up against the wall, keeping her focus on his face. Daniel's green eyes were filled with embarrassment and betrayal. Her gold ones reflected sorrow and pity towards the Englishman.

"Look at you," she whispered, more to herself than to him. Daniel reluctantly looked down at himself.

His hips were bruised severely on all sides, even cut up in some places. The girl was telling the truth.

**YES! Im done holy crap! Again sorry for the long wait, but I have already started chapter 4, so it won't be too long. I hope you enjoyed and please don't hesitate to let me know what you think;)))) Also I know that there's probably A LOT of questions about my character that I promise will mostly be explained in the next chapter. Till next time!**


End file.
